Envío Cuestionable
by LadyLucifer13
Summary: (Traducción) -"Querido Mukuro, por favor para de dejar tu maldita ropa en mi habitación" O algo por el estilo. Tsuna deberá probar hasta donde pueden sus guardianes llegar. All27, principalmente 182769, con algo de 8059. M por Gokudera.
1. Envio Cuestionable I

**Nota de la traductora: **¡Saludos gente! Traduje este fic hace mucho tiempo y ahora me dediqué a arreglar algunos detalles que estaban mal escritos.

Vagaba por el internet buscando algo interesante para leer cuando me encontré con este fic, tuve tal ataque de risa al leerlo que tome la decisión de que debía compartir esta maravilla con el mundo, así que lo traduje para el disfrute de todas esas fans que no manejan mucho el inglés.

Espero que les guste.

Lucy.

**KHR no me pertenece.**

Este fic le pertenece a **"****HetChrome****"**, así que si quieren se pasan por su cuenta para así sicopatearla con amor y decirle que es dios, porque no cualquiera escribe algo como esto. Aun hoy sigo riéndome cuando recuerdo este fic.

No olviden dejar comentarios.

Muchos besos.

Lucy.

"**Envío cuestionable"**

El día comenzó con una nota pegada en la puerta de todos y cada uno de los guardianes Vongola.

_Todos ustedes son demasiado ruidosos al hablar los unos con los otros, entonces por la próxima semana, no hablen._

_Piensen en esto como un entrenamiento._

_Reborn._

Tsuna miró el papel con incredulidad. ¿Cómo iba ahora a comunicarse con sus guardianes?

Imposible.

Esto, comenzó las cartas.

-0-0-

_Querido Mukuro,_

_Por favor para de dejar tu maldita ropa en mi maldito estudio. Esto no es una petición. Tarado._

_Gokudera._

_Querido estúpido perro,_

_Tu estudio rogaba por que mi hermosa ropa lo habitara. No hay razón para enojarse._

_Mukuro._

_Queridos Mukuro y Gokudera-kun,_

_Por favor deténganse. Las miradas que se mandan con esas cartas las puedo sentir a través de mis paredes. Gokudera-kun, deja de antagonizar a Mukuro – solo entrégale la ropa a Andrea. Mukuro, deja de antagonizar a Gokudera-kun, para de dejar tu maldita ropa._

_Sinceramente,_

_Tsuna._

_Juudaime,_

_Lo siento. Pero el tarado empezó. Y nuestra sirvienta encargada de la ropa nunca esta aquí._

_Gokudera._

_Queridos Herbívoros,_

_Son irritantes. Deténganse._

_Hibari._

_Querido bastardo,_

_No puedes jodidamente escucharnos._

_Gokudera._

_Querido Herbívoro Número 2,_

_Al contrario, Si puedo. También puedo sentir sus miradas, y son verdaderamente débiles y patéticas._

_Hibari._

_Bastardo,_

_Mientes. Y apestas. ¿Quién es el herbívoro número 1?_

_Gokudera._

_Querido Herb. N°2,_

_No, no apesto. __El hervíboro N° 1 es el pequeño animal que responde al nombre de Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_Hibari._

_Hola todos,_

_Lo siento, no podía encontrar mi lápiz. ¿De que estamos hablando?_

_Yamamoto._

_Estúpido baseball freak,_

_Cállate. Solo…cállate._

_Gokudera._

_Gokudera-kun,_

_No molestes a Yamamoto, por favor._

_Tsuna._

_Querido Juudaime,_

_¡Lo siento!_

_Gokudera._

_Querido Herbívoro Número 1,_

_Eso me recuerda, Tsunayoshi. Vas a dormir conmigo esta noche._

_Hibari._

_Querido Kyouya,_

_No, ese seré yo. Por favor detente de intentar [en vano] robar mis posesiones._

_Mukuro._

_Queridos Mukuro y Hibari-san,_

_No. No lo haré. Gokudera, ve a hacerles explotar ¿Por favor?_

_Tsuna._

_Querido Juudaime,_

_Yessir._

_Gokudera._

_Querido Tsunayoshi,_

_¿Por qué esta el nombre de este herbívoro piña antes que el mío?_

_Hibari._

_Querido Kyouya,_

_Eso es porque soy más importante. El me ama más. Y reclamé mis derechos sobre su cuerpo._

_Mukuro._

_Querido Herbívoro piña,_

_Me gustaría que supieras que cuando Tsunayoshi grita, "Hibari-san" suena mucho más delicioso que "Mukuro"._

_Hibari._

_Queridos Tsunayoshi y Kyouya,_

_Esa son mentiras. Tsunayoshi, llámame Mukuro-sama._

_Mururo._

_Queridos Mukuro y Hibari-san,_

_Nunca. Por favor, ¿Ya esta Gokudera allí?_

_Tsuna._

_Querido Tsunayoshi,_

_De hecho, lo esta. Pero ha ido de bomba humeante [smoking bomb] a humeante pila de carne. Por favor dile al Herbívoro Número tres que venga por el._

_Hibari._

_Querido Hibari-san,_

_¡HIBARI-SAN! Yamamoto, por favor ve por el. Y no, no lo lleves a _**tú** _habitación._

_Tsuna._

_P.D: Mukuro, deja de crear ilusiones sexuales. Es molesto._

_Querido Herbívoro piña,_

_Muere. En este instante._

_Hibari._

_Querido Juudaime,_

_Yamamoto esta acosándome, lo juro._

_Gokudera._

_Querido perro,_

_Eso es adorable._

_Mukuro._

_Querido tarado,_

_La próxima vez que acoses a Juudaime, te pateare el trasero._

_Gokudera. _

_Todos,_

_Bajen a desayunar._

_Tsuna._

_Querido Tsuna,_

_Yum._

_Lambo-san._

_Querida estúpida vaca,_

_Eres un desperdicio de aire, tinta y papel._

_Gokudera._

_Querido Estupidera,_

_Puedo decir lo mismo de ti._

_Lambo-san._

_Todos,_

_Por favor cállense._

_Tsuna._

_Querido Tsunayochi,_

_Pareces una ama de casa. Naturalmente, preferiría que usaras _**solo** _un delantal, y quizás que estuvieses atado a la puerta del horno, pero por supuesto no podemos tener todo lo que queremos._

_Mukuro._

_Querido Herbívoro P,_

_Te morderé hasta que mueras._

_Hibari._

_Queridos Hibari-san y Mukuro,_

_Mukuro, cállate. Hibari-san, no sobre la avena por favor. No soy muy aficionado a ese sabor._

_Tsuna._

_Querido Tsunayoshi,_

_¿Te gustaría que se derramase algo de avena caliente sobre tu cuerpo solo cubierto por el delantal? Eso puede arreglarse._

_Mukuro._

_Mukuro,_

_Eres un hombre enfermo, muy enfermo._

_Tsuna._

_Querido Tsunayoshi,_

_¿Seria terriblemente patético si te dijera que estoy enfermo de amor?_

_Mukuro._

_Queridos Hibari-san y Mukuro,_

_Mukuro: Si._

_Hibari-san: Por favor deja de morder a Mukuro hasta que muera. No esta muriendo como esperaría, y si sigues así vas a manchar la mesa de rojo._

_Tsuna._

_Querido Sawada Tsunayoshi,_

_Esta bien. Sería desconsiderado de mi parte arruinar este mueble perfectamente funcional._

_Hibari._

_Hibari-san,_

_Gracias. Te compensaré después._

_Tsuna._

_Querido Kyouya,_

_La próxima vez que beses a Tsunayoshi, este tenedor terminara enterrado en tu oído._

_Sinceramente,_

_Mukuro._

_Queridos Hibari y Mukuro,_

_¿No piensan que es un poco injusto acaparar a Tsuna solo para ustedes dos? Nosotros también amamos a Tsuna, saben._

_Yamamoto._

_Estúpido baseball freak,_

_Eres un idiota. Es injusto expresar tus sentimientos hacia él antes que yo._

_Gokudera._

_Todos los herbívoros aparte de Tsunayoshi,_

_Los morderé a todos hasta que mueran en el momento que él no este aquí._

_Hibari._

_Hibari-san,_

_Gracias por ser considerado. Por favor no muerdas a Yamamoto y a Gokudera muy fuerte, y muerde a Mukuro más fuerte de lo habitual._

_Tsuna._

_Integrantes de la familia Vongola,_

_Todos son unos tontos. Al parecer los he subestimado._

_Se suponía que debían mantenerlo en una frase._

_Parece que tengo mucho que hacer con todos ustedes._

_Reborn._

**Omake**

Ryohei miró la masiva cantidad de cartas en el espacio bajo la rendija de su correo. Las recogió todas, para después alejarse arrastrando los pies dejando tras de si un rastro blanco de cartas.

"¡No entiendo esto al extremo!"

Así que simplemente decidió no intentarlo, Y bastardo suertudo, acabó siendo el único exento de la sesión de entrenamiento espartano de Reborn. Colonello y Lal Mirch se agregaron después.

Hibari prometió que lo mordería hasta la muerte más tarde.

**Fin**

**Nota de la traductora: **¡OH PERO QUE MANERA DE REIRME! Cuando leí esto tuve la imperiosa necesidad de traducirlo, ¡EL MUNDO NECESITABA LEER ESTO! Así que suponiendo que algunos no son muy asiduos de leer fics en ingles, hice esto con todo mi cariño para los fans de Reborn, para que echen un vistazo a las cosas que se escriben en ingles.

Muchos besos.

Los comentarios son amor para mi y para la autora.

Lucy.


	2. Envio Cuestionable II

**Nota de Lucy: **Hola, en primer lugar yo no traduje este capitulo, una querida amiga, Viper, tradujo esto antes que yo, y viendo que yo había traducido la primera parte se puso en contacto conmigo y me dejo tomar lo que ella había hecho y subirlo a mi cuenta. Mi trabajo en esta parte, fue solo corregir algunas cosas, nada más.

Así que le agradezco a ella y la autora por esta segunda parte.

Espero lo disfruten y se rían tanto como nosotras.

Besos.

Lucy.

"**Envío cuestionable"**

**-II-**

_Querido Tsunayoshi,_

_Mi cama esta fría__. ¿Puedes ayudarme con eso?_

_Mukuro._

_Querido Cabeza Piña de Mierda,_

_Te volaré en pedazos, ¡Cabrón bastardo!_

_Gokudera._

_Querido Gokudera-kun,_

_Sin groserías, por favor. Lambo está leyendo esto. No, Mukuro. Si quieres abrigarte usa algo llamado frazada. Están en el closet al lado de tu habitación. Y por cierto, estamos en el maldito verano – no necesitas una cama caliente._

_Tsuna._

_Querido Juudaime,_

_¡Lo lamento profundamente! Pero ese tarado esta siendo un... cerebro de popó, y el muy… cara de trasero estaba actuando… ¡bobamente!_

_Gokudera._

_Querido Herbívoro Nº 2,_

_Estoy tan poco impresionado por tus insultos._

_Hibari._

_Querido Estupidera,_

_Yo también. Incluso YO puedo inventar mejores insultos que tu…_

_Lambo-san._

_Querida Vaca Estúpida,_

_Nuevamente me compruebas tu idiotez y desperdicio de recursos naturales. Algunas personas realmente necesitan este oxígeno, ¿Sabías?_

_Gokudera._

_Querido Tsuna,_

_¡Gokudera se está metiendo conmigo!_

_Lambo-san._

_Querido Gokudera-kun,_

_Deja de meterte con Lambo, por favor. Tengo mucho papeleo que hacer._

_Tsuna._

_Querido Juudaime,_

_¡Me disculpo una vez más! Le juro que cometeré suicidio, seppuku, ¡Lo que sea! ¡Sólo ordénemelo! _

_Gokudera._

_Querido Gokudera-kun,_

_Por favor no. Necesito a mis Guardianes vivos._

_Tsuna._

_Querido Juudaime,_

_Entonces, por favor, permítame cortarme un poco un dedo._

_Gokudera._

_Querido Gokudera-kun,_

_Cortarte un dedo no hará feliz a nadie – No lo hagas._

_Tsuna._

_Querido Tsunayoshi,_

_Al contrario, me haría muy feliz._

_Hibari._

_Querido Tsunayoshi,_

_Aunque detesto estar de acuerdo, me temo que tengo que hacerlo._

_Mukuro._

_Queridos Bastardo Número 1 y Número 2,_

_Cállense._

_Gokudera._

_Querido Herbívoro Número 2,_

_Tus insultos se vuelven más y más patéticos mientras avanzas – ¿Te estas suavizando?_

_Hibari._

_Querido Bastardo,_

_Dame dos segundos para tomar el ascensor; Te meteré una barra de dinamita por el trasero._

_-Gokudera._

_Querido Herbívoro Número 2,_

_¿Te encantaría eso no? Desafortunadamente, ni siquiera Tunayoshi tiene ese privilegio aun – y tú estás lejos de tenerlo._

_Hibari._

_Querido Hibari-san,_

_Sin insinuaciones sexuales aquí, por favor. Lambo está leyendo._

_Tsuna._

_Querido Tsunayoshi,_

_¡¿Esto significa que _de verdad _estas durmiendo con él?! ¿Acaso nuestro tiempo juntos no significó nada? ¡Contéstame, Tsunayoshi!_

_Mukuro._

_Querido Mukuro,_

…_¿Qué?_

_Tsuna._

_Querido Herbívoro Piña,_

_Di eso de nuevo; y te juro que atravesaré esta tonfa por tu tímpano. _

_Hibari._

_Querido Tsuna,_

_Ja, tu corbata se enredó en los botones de mi camisa._

_Yamamoto._

_Querido Tsunayoshi,_

_¡¿?!_

_Sinceramente,_

_Hibari y el Bastardo Piña._

_Querido Kyouya,_

_Yo escribo la próxima._

_Mukuro._

_Querido Bastardo Piña,_

_Ve y lánzate violentamente desde un barranco luego de meterte a una licuadora._

_Hibari._

_Querido Hayato,_

_¿Sálvame? Haha, estos tipos son algo rudos._

_Yamamoto._

_Querido Cerebro de Baseball,_

_Eres… un idiota. ¡¿Y PORQUÉ jodida mierda estabas molestando a Juudaime?!_

_Gokudera._

_P.D. – Mereces morir por eso – no regreses luego llorando._

_Querido Hayato,_

_Haha, ¡Nu te enfades!_

_Yamamoto._

_Querido Todos,_

_¡Esto es un mal entendido! ¡Sólo me cambiaba de ropa porque hacía mucho calor!_

_Tsuna._

_Querido Tsunayoshi,_

_Por favor explícanos, ¿Qué estaba haciendo el herbívoro del baseball en tu habitación?_

_Hibari y Herbívoro Piña_

_Querido Kyouya,_

_¿No iba ser yo quién escribiera la próxima carta?_

_Mukuro._

_Querido Herbívoro Piña,_

_Ni siquiera serás capaz de levantar un lápiz si tocas allí de nuevo._

_Hibari._

_Querido Mukuro,_

_¡N-no toques a Hibari-san! Espera, ¡Tampoco me toques a mí!_

_Sinceramente,_

_Tsuna._

_P.D – Hace cosquillas. Enserio. Detente._

_Querido Bastardo Cabeza de Piña,_

_Te morderé el doble hasta la muerte._

_Hibari Cabreado._

_Bastardo Cabrón Piña,_

_¡Te volaré en pedazos tan pequeños, que ni siquiera la Piña mujer te reconocerá!, Ya que dudo que tengas alguna madre._

_Gokudera._

_Queridos Todos,_

_¡Propaguen el homosexualismooo!_

_Lussuria-nee-chan~ 3_

_Querido Hombre Gay,_

_Eres Geeeii._

_Gokudera._

_Querido Alguien,_

_¡EXTREMADAMENTE no entiendo esto!_

_Extremo Boxeador Ryohei._

_Querido Sasagawa Ryohei,_

_Finalmente hace su aparición._

_Hibari._

_Querido Cabeza de Césped,_

_Whoa, ¿Puedes escribir?_

_Gokudera._

_Queridos Todos,_

_¿Qué está haciendo el hombre gay aquí?_

_Mukuro._

_Querida Piña Basura,_

_Cállate, maldita basura. Tus cartas hacen que me duelan los ojos._

_Xanxus._

_Querido Xanxus,_

_A-ah… No ahí… X-Xanxus…_

_Tsuna._

_Querido Rey Mono,_

_Te (jodidamente) morderé hasta la (puta) MUERTE._

_Hibari y Gokudera._

_Maldita Basura Pájaro y Basura Pulpo,_

_Apuesto a que ni puedes llegar a la puerta._

_Xanxus._

_Querido Pajarito y Gatito,_

_Ushishi…_

_El Príncipe._

_Querida Vaca Estúpida,_

_Retiro lo dicho, el maldito idiota sonriente desperdicia más recursos naturales que tu._

_Gokudera._

_P.D – No me llames Gatito; es jodidamente perturbante._

_Querido Gatito Campesino,_

_Eso fue mal educado. El Príncipe enviará el castigo apropiado._

_El Príncipe._

_Querido Cabrón Idiota Sonriente,_

_N-nghaa.. Ahh-n -! De-detente… _

_Gokudera._

_P.D – ¡Lo-lo siento Juudaime!_

_Querido Hibari-san,_

_¡Hibari-san!_

_Tsuna._

_Querido Rey Mono y Tsunayoshi,_

_Rey Mono, aléjate de él. Tsunayoshi, sal del escritorio y abotónate la camisa._

_Hibari._

_P.D - Te MORDERÉ hasta la MUERTE_

_Querido Pájaro Basura,_

_Finalmente. Me estaba aburriendo de esperar._

_Xanxus._

_Queridos Todos,_

_¡Yay por la expansión del homosexualismo!_

_Lussuria-nee-chan~_

_Querido Idiota Sonriente,_

_Me tragaré mis palabras – nnhg – de nuevo. Hah… hah… El Hombre Gay desperdicia más papel que tu. Aah-nn…_

_Gokudera._

_Querido Herbívoro Pulpo y Herbívoro Sonriente,_

_Eso es asqueroso. Por favor búsquense una habitación. O un clóset, por último._

_Hibari._

_P.D – Tsunayoshi, ¿Cómo lo hiciste para quedar amarrado por un cinturón? _

_Querido Hibari-san,_

_Este es el día más improductivo que he tenido en la vida. Mira todo el papeleo que queda…_

_Tsuna._

_P.D – Fue totalmente involuntario – esto es acoso sexual ¿Cierto?_

_Querido Tsunayoshi,_

_Si me hubieras dejado estar contigo, hoy habría sido muy productivo... Reproductivo, eso es. ¡Extra productivo!_

_Mukuro, Hibari, Xanxus, Yamamoto, Gokudera._

_Querido Bastardo Cabeza de Piña,_

_¡No hables por mí!_

_Gokudera._

_Queridos Todos (especialmente Mukuro),_

_No estoy seguro si se han dado cuenta chicos, pero ustedes no pueden tener bebés. Dejaré a Lussuria de lado por ahora…_

_Tsuna._

_Queridos Todos excepto Tsunayoshi,_

_Aww, que tierno. Cree que puede estar arriba._

_Mukuro._

_Querido Piña Bastardo,_

_¡Por supuesto que el Juudaime puede ser el activo! _

_Gokudera._

_Querido Perro Pulpo,_

_Oh ¿En serio?_

_Mukuro._

_Querido Piña Bastardo,_

…

_Gokudera._

_P.D – ¿Qué en los siete infiernos es un Perro Pulpo?_

_Querido Perro Pulpo,_

_¿Ves?_

_Mukuro._

_P.D – Sólo hay seis infiernos – créeme, he estado allí_

_Queridos Todos,_

_Lamento reventar sus burbujas, pero yo tampoco puedo tener bebés._

_Tsuna._

_P.D – Hibari-san, acabo de ponerme la camisa. ¿De qué sirve decirme que la abotone si me la quitaras de nuevo de todas formas? _

_Queridos Mafiosos,_

_Su homo erotismo me está provocando dolor de cabeza. Dame-Tsuna, quiero un baño. Apresúrate._

_Reborn._

_P.D – Gané._

Tsuna suspiró y se retiró del escritorio del Jefe Vongola, poniéndose la camisa y la abotonó, completamente al tanto de la mirada malhumorada que le dirigía Hibari.

Después de todo, Reborn siempre tenía la última palabra.

**Omake**

Yamamoto, Ryohei, y Lambo se miraron unos a otros.

_"_Me siento extremadamente dejado de lado", Ryohei admitió. Los otros dos asintieron.

_Mientras tanto…_

Chrome pestañeó ante la larga fila de correo en su puerta – ¿Qué es esto?

Escaneó algunas páginas con su único ojo, y sonrió adorablemente.

¡Su jefe estaba creciendo!

¡Y ahora tenía más documentos para el club no oficial "Vongola Fan Club's Doujin"!

Yay.

Moraleja: Siempre atento a las calladitas. Chrome nunca debió conocer a Haru y Kyoko y haber comenzado este Club Yaoi…

**Fin.**


End file.
